Warriors Lemons
by Leepyr
Summary: Taking it on a request basis :3 LEMONS , NON CON DUB CON THERE'S JUST A LOT
1. Chapter 1

Hey...I'm joining the lemon bandwagon! I'll take any pairing, any request. Keep in mind I haven't read past the third spin-off and only a couple special editions though ^^' I do OC's and rape doesn't offend me.  
I may also post my own OC's.


	2. Icestar x Dappleheart

So these are my OC's from my Clan, IceClan. Icestar is technically also my warriors-sona but whatever. This is the story of what happened one night in a moment of lust and desperation. I will not be doing a birthing scene - if you want that, you will have to read my upcoming fanfic for the four clans. Sorry!  
Enjoy.  
~~~~~

The black-pointed white she-cat emerged from the icicle-encrusted den that she called her resting place and quickly, yet quietly, made her way across the clearing towards the sheltered, welcoming medicine den. Most of the Clan was sleeping, for which she was grateful for. The less cats that were awake, the better.  
Of course, the medicine cat was awake. He was peering into the small pool of water trapped under a thin layer of ice. It was his own sort of Moonpool, and it was often visited by him and Icestar in hopes of finding some answers from the stars. Upon hearing his leader's paws in his cave, he rose to strong legs and turned. He blinked his friendly amber eyes at Icestar's glittering blue and green ones.  
"Icestar." His deep voice echoed across the walls, even with his lowered volume.  
"Dappleheart." She said back, taking a few steps closer and hanging on the verge of sitting down or standing up.  
"Sit." Dappleheart said calmly as he turned to go sort through herbs. Icestar sat, although she did not know what he was doing until she saw his paws flick out to reach for some flowers.  
"No. I did not come for those." Icestar said quietly.  
"Then what did you come for?" Dappleheart asked, his voice vibrating with hidden knowledge. He sat across from her, drawing his tail over his paws.  
"I cannot sleep. I cannot eat. I fear that herbs will not be enough." Icestar said, edging around the subject softly, although her quivering core was already growing wet in the presence of the tomcat she had always fantasised about since her mentor gave her 'the talk'.  
Dappleheart gave a tired sigh and rose to his paws, turning away from her. That did not stop Icestar from spotting the halfway-unsheathed member of Dappleheart himself. She rose to her own paws.  
"Do not turn from me, Dappleheart. You know I have been saving myself for you, and you only." She whispered, brushing against him. He shivered and felt his member stiffen a little at her touch.  
"Icestar - I am a medicine cat. I cannot mate." He said hoarsely, trying again to evade her. However, she was one step ahead as she cut off the route of his escape, trailing her tail across his cheek and shoulder, purring softly.  
"It is leaf-bare and I am in heat. Will you deny your own Leader medicinal aid?" Her voice was vibrating in his ear as she drew her core closer and closer to his face. He took a shaky breath and inhaled her sweet scent, which only made him harder yet.  
"Icestar..." He breathed as he turned his face toward her. His eyes widened as he got a glimpse of her muzzle lowering down. He gasped and arched his back, his claws scraping against the stone floor of his den, as he felt her smooth tongue run over the tip of his member.  
"Ssh..." Her breath warmed it as she pushed him onto his side. He allowed her to do so, no longer putting up a fight.  
Her licks ran all over his chest before running down his stomach to just around his member, avoiding it and letting her whiskers tickle the sensitive organ.  
"O-oh, Icestar, don't tease me." He begged softly. She eventually ran her sweet pink tongue down the organ, taking her sweet time as she worked her way down. She then licked right back up, repeating the motion over and over until he was moaning and begging for more. Icestar willingly obliged, pushing his member into his mouth and rolling her tongue over it as she sucked softly. Dappleheart's claws scraped hard against the floor of the den, leaving marks. His deep moans echoed through the small cave, turning Icestar on all the same.  
"I-Icestar, I- I'm close-" He warned her as his hips bucked into her mouth. She responded by holding his hips down and sucking a bit harder. Eventually there was a pop and his member jerked in her mouth, sending a gout of hot seed down her throat. She coughed a little and swallowed what se could, licking the rest off of her lips. The sight alone made Dapplewhisker harden.  
"My turn." He purred in a silken voice as he approached her, eyeing her lean, quivering body. His tail brushed against her chin and trailed down her chest as his face approached her rear.  
"Lift your tail." He demanded in a soft voice, although no sooner had he said the word 'Lift' had her tail risen to expose her quivering core. Her sweet heat scent washed into his nose and he ran his tongue along her moist core. She gave a moan and her legs trembled as she fought to stay standing.  
"Crouch." He then said. She nodded and crouched so her hips were up in the air. It gave his tongue a new angle as he slid it in, lapping at her warm, trembling walls. She gave more moans and bit down on her paw to muffle them. His warm tongue flickered in and out of her core. Hot tension built underneath her and soon her hips were grinding against his mouth.  
"A-ahh, Dappleheart - please...don't wait any longer." She begged desperately, her breath high and shaky. Dappleheart chuckled, his tongue vibrating inside of her as he pulled away. She was still in the crouched position, which made it easier. His member was already hardened from her moans and just how sweet she smelled. He gave it a few good rubs before climbing over her, burying his teeth in her scruff as he aligned his member to her entrance.  
"Will it hurt?" She asked breathlessly.  
"Perhaps at first." He responded, pressing in a little and eliciting a moan from both of them. She was so tight and so wet. He pressed a little deeper until he found her barrier. He pressed past it in a single motion and hot pain flashed through Icestar's body. She let out a small whimper as the pain faded away and she felt her lover completely seated inside of her.  
"O-oh, Icestar, you're so hot and so tight - I can barely hold back." He purred in her ear.  
"Go!" She hissed. "I want you to mate me."  
He was surprised but began thrusting in and out of her, picking a good paste. Icestar's moans of pain and pleasure mixed with his ecstatic ones and soon he was rocking her hard, his member slamming into her as she struggled to just stay in one place. That hot tension built up inside her again and she thrashed up against him, searching for some release of the awful pressure inside of her.  
"Harder, harder, harder ~" Her desperate moans echoed through the den and into his ears. He gave it to her harder. She was catapulted into orgasm as his member finally hit that sweet spot deep inside of her. She came hard, her cum escaping even his pounding member as he sought his own release. With a cry of her name he came, releasing his seed inside of her. As he pulled out, their mixed cum and some blood dripped out of her. He panted and moved to lick her face tenderly as she tried to get her bearings.  
"I will clean up the mess." He purred. "Perhaps you should stay here for the night."  
"I think you are right, Dappleheart." Icestar responded breathlessly. "I think I will stay for the night."  
He smiled and moved to clean up the mess they made.  
"I love you, Icestar." He murmured.  
"I love you, too, Dappleheart. With all my nine lives."

So, I hoped you liked it! This is technically my first warriors smutfic, but what the hey. I hope I didn't bore you all.

Requests are welcomed! Please send them in :3

Also try to stay away from Kit x Kit stuff or Warrior x Kit or basically anything with kits. I will do one request that I already have for it but from after that, no kit stories!


	3. Jaykit x Hollykit

Jaykit and Hollykit

Author's Note :  
I will not be doing any more pieces like this specific one - no kits please!  
~~~~~

It all started when the little black kit walked into the wrong clearing at the wrong time. Cloudtail was leaning back and Brightheart was bent over him, his member deep in her mouth. Hollykit watched, wide-eyed and wordless as the two cats moaned together. Eventually, Cloudtail mounted Brightheart and the two mated rather aggressively. When it was all done Hollykit moved to disappear into the bushes, but accidentally snapped a twig. Cloudtail looked over and his eyes widened. He quickly told Hollykit that she should only do this with some cat she loved and told her to go on her way.  
Hollykit had kept it inside for a couple of weeks now. She was almost six moons old at this point. She turned and looked at her brother, Jaykit, who was poking at a moss ball absently.  
"Hey, Jaykit." She said, walking over.  
"What is it?" He asked, turning so his face faced her.  
"I have a game I wanna play." She said, giggling.  
"What game?" He asked curiously, standing up.  
"I can't tell you, but I can show you."  
"Okay, then show me."  
"Well, we have to go somewhere where everyone else won't see us - I found this really cool clearing."  
"Alright. That sounds good. Lead the way." Jaykit said.

Hollykit led him to the clearing. She knew the directions by heart. She turned to Jaykit.  
"Okay, this game is a lot of fun." She said with a smile. "I hear its what everyone does with those they love."  
"Um, okay. What do you do?" He asked.  
"Well, you lay back like this." Holly showed him how to lean back so his stomach and groin were exposed.  
"Okay, then what?" He asked.  
"Then I do everything else." She said. "I promise you'll love it."  
"Alright." He trusted her.  
Hollykit moved and began licking his neck a little, nipping just a little bit.  
"What game is this?" Jaykit asked uncertainly.  
"Just relax - its great." She worked her way down, keeping her licks gentle until she met his groin. She didn't see his member so ran a gentle paw over the area until she saw it slide out a little.  
"What are you doing?" Jaykit asked breathlessly.  
"It's fine." She assured him. She bent down to give it a lick. He drew in a sharp breath and she knew she was on the right track. She ran her tongue over it as his member grew longer and stiffer and became a darker shade of red. She pushed it into her mouth and began to suck softly on it.  
"H-Hollykit - this feels weird - b-but kinda good...!" Jaykit panted and moaned, laying all the way back by now. Her paws worked the part that she couldn't get. She tasted salty precum on her tongue but dismissed it. She kept working his member, closing her eyes.  
"S-something's gonna happen...!" Jaykit panted hard, before releasing into her mouth. It wasn't very thick or even very white because he was still young yet, but it still had the salty hot taste. Hollykit swallowed it a little uncertainly as she pulled off of it, rubbing it to keep it erect.  
"Th-that was amazing..." Jaykit panted. "That felt so good."  
"We aren't done yet ~" Hollykit purred. She found her own core to already be wet in anticipation to what was coming next.  
"Wh-what?" He asked, rising to unsteady paws.  
"Yeah, um...I'm gonna crouch in front of you okay? And I want you to climb on top of me." She said.  
"Okay," he said. If it was anything like last time, it would feel great. He climbed onto her like she said.  
"Now back up so your hind paws are on the ground and your - your thing is lined up to my - ahh, yes there." Hollykit verbally guided him as she shifted her hips impatiently.  
"Now what?"  
"Now, put your teeth in my shoulder and push your hips forward." She said. He did as requested, pushing his member into her with a moan.  
"A-ahh, Hollykit - I- I'm inside of you." He panted. Hollykit clenched her teeth so she wouldn't whine in pain. But she was this far, and she wasn't going to back out.  
"Push more." She whispered. He did, until he felt her barrier.  
"There's resistance." He said.  
"F-fight it." She insisted. He did as requested, and she let out a yelp. Blood trickled down.  
"Is that blood?" He asked.  
"No - yes, but...now I want you to rock your hips back and forth." Hollykit demanded. He did as requested, letting out moans that mingled with hers as he went. This felt so good and so wonderful. Hollykit's pain eventually turned to pleasure. She begged of him to go faster, of which he happily obliged. Soon their noises filled the clearing.  
"I-it's gonna happen ag-Ahhh!" He never got to finish, as Hollykit came around him, tightening and sending Jaykit into his second orgasm. He panted and pulled out, moving forward to lick Hollykit's cheek.  
"That was great..." he whispered.  
"It was." She said. "I can't wait to show Lionkit."  
"'Me neither." Jaykit agreed. The two happily walked back to camp.

~~~~  
Thank you Jayfeather for requesting. However, I'm not doing anymore fics with kits in them. Sorry. It just doesn't sit with me right.

also if I find out this is against the rules I will take this down.


	4. Stormheart and Grasswhisker

Author's Note :  
This is an anon's request sent in. I hope you don't mind me making up a name or two to fit the dialogue! This is a Rape Fic so if you don't like it, skip it.

"Stormheart?"  
The bluish she-cat was just about to head to her den for a quick nap when her fellow warrior, Grasswhisker, caught her attention. She turned, her ears pricked at him.  
"Yes, what is it?" She asked.  
"Hey, the fresh-kill pile is running kind of low. Would you mind coming hunting with me?"  
"Not at all, but will Pinestar mind?"  
"He is out on a border patrol - I've already done my daily duties."  
"Hm, well...alright." She said. "Where at?"  
"How about over by the Tallrocks? I saw some finches when I went on patrol with Sandcloud."  
"Oh! Okay." She perked up at her mate's name. "That sounds fine."  
"Great. I'll lead the way." He said. He led the way out of the camp, a smirk on his handsome features.

Stormheart crouched low as her paw steps fell gently against the forest floor. A fat mouse was nibbling on a seed, and with a few more steps she would be able to pounce and catch it. Grasswhisker was behind her, watching her core which was in plain view. He licked his lips. She looked so sweet and tight. He felt it a shame she chose that mouse-brain Sandcloud over Grasswhisker. Oh well. His turn. He waited until just the right moment, creeping up on her before pouncing on her himself. He leapt atop her. She let out a yelp as the mouse scuttled away. He buried his teeth into her scruff and dug his claws into her shoulder as she struggled under him.  
"Let go of me!" She whined. "I'm your Clanmate, why would you want to kill me?"  
"Oh, I don't want to kill you." He growled. "I'm going to take you."  
Her eyes widened and she struggled harder. "N-no!" She begged as he pushed her onto her back. It would be easier to take her from that angle. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she continued to try to push him off of her.  
He grinned; her struggling and cries were only turning him on more. Without warning he pushed his member into her, breaking her barrier and letting out a loud moan of pleasure as she screamed in agony below him. He could only get in halfway because of how damn tight she was. He smelled the blood running down her legs and pushed into her more. She cried and shook, no longer fighting but just wanting it to be over.  
"Talk dirty to me." He growled.  
"N-no...!" She whimpered.  
"Talk dirty or I swear to you I will kill you, rape Sandcloud and kill him too."  
She whimpered and tried her best to talk dirty as he began thrusting roughly into her.  
"O-oh, Grasswhisker, I-I love how you stretch and fill me! I want you to fuck me harder and deeper...!" She wasn't very good at this. It didn't matter. Her tightness and talk sent him over the edge quickly.  
Just as Grasswhisker was about to force her to lick him clean Sandcloud rushed into the clearing.  
"Get away from her!" He snarled, tackling Grasswhisker to the ground. The two cars rolled around, snarling and fighting fiercely. Stormheart whimpered as she bent to clean herself. She was sore and her core was throbbing. She watched them fight and watched as Sandcloud pinned Grasswhisker.  
"Get. Back. To. Camp. And if I ever see you around my mate again, I will feed you to the crows." Sandcloud snarled. Grasswhisker limped off.  
Sandcloud returned to Stormheart's side, licking her fiercely and nuzzling her, trying to comfort her.  
"My love..." He whispered.  
"I'm fine...I'm fine." She whimpered. "I just want to get back to camp."  
"O-of course but..."  
"I want to go to camp!"  
Sandcloud sighed and helped her to camp.

Stormheart never did tell Sandcloud the full truth, not even when the kits were born.


	5. Lunastar and Redclaw

Author's Note  
Dear Flamewing, don't fear for your mental stability! It's completely normal to read these and like them. I could give you a giant psychological spiel about why it's healthy but basically - it's normal. If it wasn't normal, not so many people would write it, now would they? People like all kinds of other porn. Hell, there's a porn/hentai genre devoted to girls getting raped by tentacles! And thats still completely normal. Honestly, you're completely fine! ^^  
Also, I'm looking forward to writing all of them ASAP.  
Also, RedClaw and Fangdrip will be longer. ;)  
~~~~~

Lunastar padded into her den. It had been a long, relatively uneventful day. There had been no border skirmishes, and the prey was running well. She moved to settle down into her nest. However, no sooner had she closed her jaws than she scented the sweet scent of her mate, Redclaw. The dark male emerged from the shadows, his pelt only accented in the dim lighting.  
"Good evening, my love..." His empty words vibrated with sensual promises. The words laced into her ears and she tilted her head back with a smile.  
"Oh, Redclaw, you always knew how to make a she-cat blush." She murmured, leaning into him. He chuckled in a deep voice as he began running licks down her neck and back, making her curl her tail and stretch out her paws.  
"And that's a bad thing...how?" He whispered, running his kisses lower and lower. She squirmed, parting her hind legs a little to grant him better access as he soon found what he was looking for. He flicked out the tip of his tongue to flicker over her core very briefly. She let out a soft moan, her eyelids fluttering.  
"Oh, please don't tease..." She whispered. "I've been looking forward to this all night."  
"Your wish is my command..." He responded, thrusting his tongue into her. She twisted in delicious bliss, moaning his name happily as he lapped at her inner walls. She tasted sweet. He closed his eyes and focused on pleasuring her. She would return the favour. She always did.  
She came easily against his skilled tongue. He lapped up whatever was released and then pressed his member against her entrance. She trembled with anticipation.  
"Please, don't make me wait..." She whimpered.  
"Greedy, aren't we?" He purred with amusement before thrusting into her roughly. She let out another yowl of happiness. He panted a little as he began to thrust into her at a good page. Her walls clamped down on him and she felt amazing. His barbs scraped against her which only pushed her farther into ecstasy.  
"I love you!" She called as she came around him. He didn't answer as he too came inside of her. They panted together, trying to catch their breath before he pulled out. She instantly leapt atop him, pushing her mouth onto his member and sucking. His hips bucked and he moaned his pleasure at this.  
"S-so good..." He panted as he pushed her head down onto him. His trusts got harder as he sought his second release. With a pop he came, shooting his seed into her mouth. She swallowed what she could but some spilled out the sides of her mouth.  
"S-so good..." He panted again.  
"I'm glad." Lunastar purred. She curled into him as he gave her pelt a few good licks.  
"Good night." He whispered.  
"Good night." She purred.

~~~~ the end ~~~


	6. Apologies

Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for all the requests that I'm getting. I'm sorry the last few were kind of short, I haven't been feeling very well lately and it's been taking a toll on my writing. I should have some more lemons up by the weekend but I'm going to spend some more time working on my fanfic with actual plot.  
Again, sorry about all this but I really do need my rest.


	7. Update

Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for all the requests that I'm getting. I'm sorry the last few were kind of short, I haven't been feeling very well lately and it's been taking a toll on my writing. I should have some more lemons up by the weekend but I'm going to spend some more time working on my fanfic with actual plot.  
Again, sorry about all this but I really do need my rest.


End file.
